A) Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a manufacturing method of a semiconductor device and a semiconductor chip, more specifically, a semiconductor device and a semiconductor chip using a semiconductor on insulator (SOI) substrate and being capable of improving device property.
B) Description of the Related Art
A technique for improving carrier mobility and controlling short-channel effect by parallelizing a moving direction of carrier of a p-channel MOSFET to a <100> direction of single crystal silicon is reported (IEDM1999, 27-5, Effect of <100> Direction for High Performance SCE Immune pMOSFET with Less Than 0.15 mm Gate Length).
Also, research and development of a technique for applying an SOI substrate to a semiconductor integrated circuit device have been carried out for more than 20 years. Conventionally, the SOI substrate has been limited to be used in a semiconductor device for a special purpose such as high withstand voltage. Since International Business Machines Corporation adapted the SOI substrate to a microprocessor unit (MPU) in 1998, cases of adapting the SOI substrate to the semiconductor integrated circuit has been increased. When the SOI substrate is used, comprising to that of using a normal semiconductor substrate, it is possible to increase an operating speed of a semiconductor device and lower amounts of electric power consumption.
Conventionally, in a semiconductor integrated circuit device using a silicon substrate, a gate electrode and wirings of the MOSFET were configured to be parallel to a <110> direction of the silicon substrate. Scribe lines were also configured to be parallel to the <110> direction; therefore, the substrate could be easily split into chips by cleaving the substrate. Also, since a cleaving direction and a direction to which the gate electrode and the wirings could be observed by cleaving and defection analysis etc. could be performed.
However, when the MOSFET is configured to have the moving direction of the carrier be parallel to the <100> direction in order to increase the mobility of the extending direction of the gate electrode and the <110> direction cross at 45-degree angle. For this reason, it is difficult to apart into chips by cleaving. Further, it is difficult to observe the cross section of the gate electrode and the wiring.